Carrie (One Tree Hill)
Carrie is a character from The WB/CW drama series One Tree Hill, who serves as the main antagonist during Season 5 and initially during Season 6. She is introduced as a sweet and mild-mannered nanny but is soon revealed to be much more psychotic. She was portrayed by Torrey DeVito, who also played Melissa Hastings in Pretty Little Liars. Season 5 Carrie is introduced when she first finds Jamie when he flees outside during an argument Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott are having. Carrie is given the job and manages to help repair the broken marriage between Nathan and Haley and even encourages Nathan to go to physical therapy to regain the use of his legs. However, Carrie begins to develop an attraction for Nathan and this reaches its' climax when Haley catches Carrie and Nathan showering together and Nathan is accused of infidelity (although Carrie entered the shower on her own). Haley fires Carrie and she continuously keeps seeing Jamie despite this. At Lucas Scott's wedding to Lindsey Strauss, Carrie sneaks in and kidnaps Jamie, taking him to a hotel room and dying his hair black so that they can start a new life together. Dan Scott tracks them down and threatens to kill Carrie if she ever comes near his family again and rescues Jamie. Carrie then later returns, hitting Dan with her car as he happily leaves the hospital as the number one candidate on the heart donor list. Season 6 Carrie dresses as a nurse and "takes care" of Dan in his hospital room, as she tortures him for revenge for ruining her plan to take Jamie for herself. Dan, although badly injured, musters enough strength to toss himself out of bed and crawl towards the door. Dan is shocked to see that he is not in a hospital, but rather at a house in the middle of nowhere as Carrie drags him back inside and restrains him to bed and reveals that she got Dan out of the hospital because they were too busy to ID him. Carrie tells Dan her plan is to kidnap Jamie and frame Dan for it, but she learns that Dan only has a few months to live without a new heart and after that, there will no longer be a number one suspect. Dan once again attempts to escape and makes it even further, but trips up outside near a grave and learns that it is Carrie's son before she knocks him out with a shovel, revealing her reason for kidnapping Jamie is to find a replacement for her late son. Carrie hatches a new plan to act as Dan is at hospice and his dying wish is to see his grandson one last time and kill Dan and the person that brings Jamie to the house. Haley falls for the trick and goes to the house to find Dan restrained to the bed. Dan attempts to warn Haley about Carrie just before she gets knocked out. Jamie refuses to let Carrie in the car and she gets an axe, prepared to break in, but sees that Jamie has escaped and fled in a cornfield. Carrie pursues him through the field an a now conscious Haley manages to rescue Jamie and run back to the house with Carrie in pursuit. Just as she reaches Haley's van, she is knocked over the head by Deb Lee with a wine bottle (as Deb became suspicious earlier). Carrie gets up and raises her axe, prepared to attack Deb and Haley but is shot in the chest by Dan, who is out of his restraints. Dan informs a wounded Carrie that he has called the police and she informs him that she will be out and will keep coming after Jamie. Dan reminds her of the threat he made in the hotel room to kill her if she came near his family again and makes good on his promise, shooting Carrie in the head and killing her for good. Trivia * Carrie is the only one of the 4 stalker characters (along with Ian Banks, Xavier Daniels and Katie Ryan) to be killed. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Female Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Adulterers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil